In recent years, printers are used in various fields. Starting from a printer used in an office, printers (hereinafter, receipt printers) for printing receipts used in various stores become popular. There are many restrictions on an arrangement position of the receipt printer used at a store counter, in this way, various kinds of demands for the receipt printer are made.
For example, a demand for a discharge position (discharge direction) of the receipt is made for the receipt printer. In a case of placing the receipt printer on the desk, the restriction on the discharge position of the receipt is comparatively small, for example, it is considered that the discharge position may be an upper part (receipt is discharged in a vertical direction) of a casing of the receipt printer. However, in a case of arranging the receipt printer under the desk or in a drawer, usability is poor if the discharge position is the upper part of the casing. Further, the cost becomes higher if a printer (discharge position) is designed according to a request from a user rather than one standard for all users.